Christmas Niff Drabbles
by backyousorrybastards
Summary: Christmas Niff for Ellie:D MERRY CHRISTMAS, ELLIE! I HOPE THEY'RE HALF-WAY DECENT FOR YOU! :D
1. Christmas Shopping

**These are a Christmas present to my friend, Ellie! Or, more like she's my sister's best friend and I'm the annoying little sister, so this is a Christmas present for her putting up with me! Love you, Ellie! :D Hope you like them=)))**

1.

"I am _so _excited!" Jeff bubbled, grabbing Nick's hand as they walked towards the mall.

"To go Christmas shopping?" Nick asked. "It's pretty boring to me."

"No! To spend Christmas with you" Jeff corrected him, dodging a pack of people as the entered one of the many large set of doors.

"Well, I'm not letting you spend it with just your parents," Nick said, scrunching his nose at the thought.

"Which is one of the many reasons I love you," Jeff cooed, remembering at the last minute that all a kiss could lead to there was trouble and pulling back quickly.

Nick smiled at Jeff and squeezed his hand tighter, understanding his thought process.

"So, I haven't even started shopping yet," Nick began, pulling out his list

"Typical," Jeff chimed in.

Nick, ignoring him, read, "I need to shop for mom, dad, Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Wes, David, and J-…Jessica?" Nick ended, trying to disguise his slip up.

"I'm sorry, who?" Jeff asked, not falling for it. "Who is this Jessica?"

"The love of my life," Nick answered, not missing a beat. "Jealous?"

"More like devastated!" Jeff answered, dramatically bringing the back of his hand to his forehead. "I can't believe you would cheat on me! But, just out of curiosity, what did you buy this Jessica?"

"None of your business," Nick said, pushing Jeff away from where he was peaking at the list. "We wouldn't want to ruin her Christmas, would we?"

"Oooh, it's something good, isn't it?"

Nick just sighed exaggeratedly, grabbing his boyfriend's hand as they went off to do the shopping.


	2. Home for the Holidays

2. "Hello, Mrs. Duval," Jeff greeted politely, still wary of the parent he hadn't met yet. That's why it was quite an unexpected yet pleasant surprise when he was wrapped in her arms, the smell of gingerbread and plain 'mom' reaching his nose.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff!" Mrs Duval said excitedly. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Although Nicky's been talking about you so much, I feel like I already kinda know you."

Jeff sent Nick a mocking look and Nick rolled his eyes, though he was holding back laughter.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Jeff said, sincerely. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for him in a long time.

"Of course, Jeff! I just hope this will be a good Christmas for you," she said, shooting him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure it will be," Nick chimed in. "Come on, Jeff! I'll show you your room. Then, we are making cookies!"

"For Santa?" Jeff asked, mockingly.

"What are you, five? Everyone knows you do that on Christmas Eve," Nick teased, motioning Nick into the guest room. Conveniently located next to his room.

"Sweet digs," Jeff joked, smiling at the pink wallpaper.

"Yep!" Nick agreed. "Perfect for this," he muttered under his breath, advancing on his boyfriend slowly before pushing him back onto the bed.

"We're gonna do this on a bed with fairy princess sheets? Really?" Jeff asked, but he was already clutching Nick closer to him, rolling his neck back as Nick brought their lips together.

"They shouldn't be complaining," Nick gasped, pulling away. "We really should charge them for getting to watch this."

Their heated make out session lasted a total of ten seconds before Mrs. Duval's voice carried up the stairs.

"Boys! I rolled out the cookie dough!"

Nick groaned while Jeff just burst into laughter.

"That awkward moment when your own mother is a cock block," Nick grumbled, but grabbed Jeff's hand and led him out the doorway. Cookies were probably worth it, anyway.


	3. Christmas Eve

3. "Jeff," Nick moaned from where he was lying on his bed. "Jeff, I'm bored!"

"Do you wanna paint my toenails, or should I do yours?" Jeff joked, looking up from his book to smile.

"I'm serious! It's Christmas Eve, and all we've done today is play Apples to Apples and stuff our faces with cookies.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jeff asked, mockingly bringing a hand to his stomach.

"Yes, Jeff. You look like you're carrying twins," Nick said, biting his lip to hold back laughter.

" I'll name them Remy and Roux," Jeff exclaimed, staring off into space, dreamily.

"I'm sorry, but if you name our kids that, I will disown them."

"_Our _kids?" Jeff asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"Uuum, no. Maybe. I don't know!" Nick defended, blushing.

Jeff burst into laughter, Nick's discomfort exceedingly amusing to him.

Nick hmmphed loudly and Jeff wiped the laughter-induced tears out of his eyes and jumped onto the bed next to Nicky.

"Just think," Jeff murmured in his ear. "One day, another Christmas from now, our little Remy and Roux will be up waiting for Santa. And their daddies will have to get them to go to sleep."

A tingle spread through Nick at the word 'daddies.' Was it possible that Jeff was thinking what Nick was afraid to express. That one day the two of them would get married, have kids even?

"But they'll always believe in Santa," Nick chimed in, nodding. "None of the 'it's all your parents' shit."

"Of course," Jeff agreed. "And then, they'll be the ones waking _us _up at an ungodly hour in the morning, and we'll finally know what our parents feel like when we did that."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Nick ran his fingers through Jeff's hair and they both let the described scenes play out in their heads.

"I can't wait," Nick finally murmured.

"Me neither, Nicky," Jeff agreed quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When the two heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they resisted the strong urge to rip each other's clothes off and tried to look as innocent as possible. Mrs. Duval knocked before opening the door.

"Yeah, mom?" Nick asked, sitting up.

"I'm going to bed, boys. Nick, if you want to continue to be a five year old boy and open all the presents from _Santa_," she said, a smile twitching at everyone's lips, including Nick. "Then don't go downstairs or else believe that Santa already came, cuz I'm sick of waking up in the middle of the night so you don't see me."

"K, mom," Nick laughed.

"Then, goodnight guys! Merry Christmas, Nicky. And Jeff, you too."

'Thanks!" Nick exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas," Jeff said, cheerily.

As she was about to leave the room, she stuck her head in suddenly.

"Nick, I swear if you wake me up before 8:00 tomorrow, I will burn all the presents."

When Nick and Jeff both burst into laughter, Mrs. Duval only gave a sigh and a , "goodnight, crazies," before smiling and closing the door.

"Well, how am I supposed to manage that?" Nick asked, eyes wide even though laughs still racked his body.

"Well, I guess we could stay busy tonight so we sleep in tomorrow," Jeff said, seductively creeping closer and closer to Nick.

"That we could do," Nick agreed, flipping off the light before finding Jeff's lips in the dark, thoughts of the future and plain lust fueling their intimacy.


	4. Christmas Day

**So. it's a little late, but here's the one for Christmas Day!**

**...and don't ask me how they know about the 3-6 mafia, they just do =p**

4. Christmas Day

Nick's mom stood in the doorway of Nick's room, eyes wide in amazement.

"I never thought I'd see the day," she said, quite loudly.

Nick groaned before his eyes cracked open.

Mrs. Duval continued, "When I would be up before you on Christmas. Must've been a crazy night." She raised her eyebrow, a smile pulling at her lips.

"What?" Nick grumbled. Then, his eyes widened as he turned and saw Jeff, still fast asleep, was snuggled close to his shoulder. Nick jumped up quickly, turning red.

"I…uuugh…we…"

"I don't wanna know," Nick's mom said, laughing. "Just meet me downstairs."

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he poked Jeff in the side, waking him up.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, planting a kiss on Jeff's forehead as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You too." Jeff smiled.

"We should get downstairs before my mom eats all the candy," Nick joked, jumping off the bed, pulling Jeff with him.

"I'm still half asleep," Jeff complained, but he allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs to look at the beautiful Christmas tree, presents scattered underneath it.

Nick wasted no time before grabbing a present under the pile; much to Jeff's surprise, Nick threw one at him, from "Santa" (aka, Nick's mom.)

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Jeff insisted, when Nick's mom tossed him another one.

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Duval laughed.

"Well then, I'd feel like an ass if I didn't give this to you now" Jeff laughed, and handed Mrs. Duval a neatly wrapped box.

"Thank you, Jeff; that's so sweet!"

When a majority of the presents, games, clothes, and many small, cool trinkets, were opened, Jeff and Nick shared two small smiles.

Jeff opened his backpack at the same time Nick reached under the couch, and each pulled out their respective presents.

"Merry Christmas, Nicky," Jeff said, as the two exchanged boxes.

"Merry Christmas!"

Their loving moment over, the two boys ripped off the paper.

"Sweet!" Jeff exclaimed, holding the t-shirt up to him. On the center of the lime green shirt was, in block print, "Niff Forever", under which was a large number 6.

Nick laughed as he held up a matching shirt, except, of course; there was a 3 instead of a six.

"Merry Niffmas," Jeff joked, jumping into Nick's arms.

"Merry Niffmas," Nick agreed.


	5. New Years Eve

5. New Years Eve

"Are you sure you don't mind if I stay tonight?" Jeff asked, yet again.

"We don't mind at all, sweetie," Mrs. Duval said.

"That way, we can just drive back to Dalton together!" Nick exclaimed.

"And," he said, leaning over to Jeff, "I get to spend New Years with you," he hissed into his ear. Jeff turned a deep shade of red and Nick laughed.

It was New Years Eve at the Duval household, and everyone was excited to go into 2012.

"10, 9, 8, 7," the TV chanted.

"Wait!" Nick yelled. He jumped up and dragged Jeff out of the room by his arm, away from his mom. As soon as the door closed, Nick pressed his lips to Jeff's. Their kiss was long and sweet, hands groping and eyes closed.  
>"Sorry," Nick said, his breathing heavy. "We needed a New Years kiss, and it would've freaked my mom out."<p>

"You're right; it would have," a voice yelled from the other room. The boys burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Nick," Jeff giggled. "I love you, even if you are crazy."

"Happy New Year!"


End file.
